frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Kristoff/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171212170419
'Stepsisters' Lament '''By: 23StellaOrgana - Anna and Elsa overhear Frollo singing 'Hellfire', and they're not happy upon finding out he wants Esmeralda instead of one of them. Inspired by 'Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella'. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were furious. They had found out that Judge Claude Frollo wanted the gypsy princess Esmeralda, their ''stepsister. Right now, Anna was in a blue poufy butterfly ballgown and Elsa was in her signature Snow Queen dress. They had overheard Frollo's song and were pacing. Anna stomped her foot. "I mean, WHY?!" She complained. Elsa took out her snowflake patterned Japanese fan. "Come on, it had ''to be Esmeralda?!" The sisters hid as Frollo walked out of the room that had the fireplace. "Well, did you get a good look at him?" Anna asked when the Minister of Justice was out of earshot. "Only a glance." Elsa replied. "Back to what we were talking about," Anna said. "Her lovely gypsiness doesn't like him back, but this is enough to send me over the edge." Elsa hit her palm with her snowflake fan and walked in a circle around Anna, who began to sing. "''Why would a fellow want a girl like her? A frail and fluffy beauty. Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me?" It was Elsa's turn to sing. "She's a frothy little bubble... With a flimsy kind of charm." On the word 'bubble', Anna slapped Elsa on the waist with her fire patterned fan. And when she finished the rest of her line, Elsa turned and glared at Anna, whose back was turned. Anna raised her arm. "And with very little trouble..." "I could break her little arm!" Elsa finished, pulling on Anna's arm. "Ow!" Anna yelled before Elsa sang again. "Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her, so obviously unusual?" Anna and Elsa linked arms and kicked their heels up, both singing. "Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me?" Anna tapped her cheeks. "Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink." Elsa wagged her finger. "But not any pinker than a rose is." Anna pulled out a purple scarf and nuzzled it just like Frollo did with Esmeralda's. "Her skin may be delicate and soft." Elsa held her two index fingers above her head and ran in place. "But not any softer than a doe's is." Anna held up her arm again. "Her neck is no whiter than a swan's." Elsa held up her arm and linked it with Anna's. "She's only as dainty as a daisy." The sisters let go and faced each other, both singing. "She's only as graceful as a bird." They pretended to use their faces to peck each other. They continued to sing together. "So why is the fellow going crazy?!" Elsa and Anna waved their fans in front of their faces and took baby steps forward. Anna had her other hand on Elsa's shoulder. They both continued to sing. "Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her, a girl who's merely lovely?" Elsa and Anna finished the song together as they slapped each other's fans with the other. "Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me? What's the matter with a man? What's the matter with a man? What's the matter with a man?!" "I so can't wait to see Esmeralda burn." Anna smirked. "Time for a little payback." Elsa agreed.